The present invention relates generally to a toy garage which is provided with a plurality of compartments for storing vehicles and a carrier for transporting the vehicles to and from the compartments. More particularly, the carrier is moved up and down by a first rod that terminates in gear wheels which move along racks provided within the device, and is moved from side to side by a second rod which also is provided with gear wheels which move along racks. The first and second rods are positioned horizontally and vertically, respectively, and offset from each other such that the carrier may be moved up and down, from side to side, and with composite movements. Four separate actuating members are employed, each of which moves the carrier in one direction. The actuating members are connected through gear trains to flexible bands which are mounted for sliding movement within the device. The bands mesh with gears of the trains thus translating the rotation of the gears to sliding movement of the bands and the rods attached thereto. Each of the gear trains is responsible for permitting the motor to rotate the gears in opposite directions, when desired, and includes as an integral part thereof a gear wheel which is mounted to move between two separate positions within the train in response to movement of the actuating members.